Inner Strength
by Shadowwolf5
Summary: Ever wonder what gives a Zoid that extra KICK on the battlefield? Why they act the way they do? Well...after an unfortunate accident, Brad finds out... Please R&R and ENJOY!


**Shadowwolf:**  Okay, okay…I know I wasn't supposed to start any more stories until I finished 1,000 Eyes…sorry.  I couldn't resist. ^_^ Besides, I've been thinking about doing this one for quite a while, and I couldn't stop once I got going.

**Brad:**  *scans chapter* You are SO horrible to me…

**Shadowwolf:**  *shoves Brad in closet and tries to look innocent* I didn't do it…it's not that bad, okay? Sheesh…DON'T BEAT ME! *cowers* I REALLY hope you enjoy this one! Please R&R! *goes to sleep with one eye open* -.o

**INNER STRENGTH**

            I swerved to the right, narrowly dodging the blades of Leon's Blade Liger.  He was moving too fast to stop and continued to run, coming back in a loop.  My Shadow Fox dug it's claws into the ground and howled.

            It all happened so quickly after that.  But, somehow, time slowed down.  I remember every second.  I pushed the controls forward to charge the Blade Liger, which was now facing me, it's blades still outstretched.  I blinked and the Fox lurched forward, the Liger coming closer with each stride of its paws.  Just as my Shadow Fox got its front legs up in mid-jump, the Blade Liger's blades connected firmly with the Fox's underside.  Alarms went off and the Zoid fell on its right side…then the lights in the cockpit went black.  No displays…no emergency lights…only the light from outside.

            I saw the Blade Liger turn around to face me, and the Liger Zero tackle it from the side.  The earth shook and there were loud metal-on-metal sounds, but still nothing in my cockpit.  I slammed my fist down hard on the controls.

            "Come on, Fox!"

            Nothing.  I was sighing and about to sit back in defeat when three words appeared on the screen directly in front of me.

**! - Zoid Core Malfunction - !**

            They faded as quickly as they came, leaving me "in the dark" again, wondering what exactly that was supposed to mean.

            "The battle is over, the battle is over!  The winner is…the Blitz Team!" The Judges horn blasted and, still, I sat in the empty cockpit.

            Apparently noticing that something was wrong, Bit brought the Liger around to the Fox's side.  I think he tried to open up a comm. link, and when that didn't work he jumped out.  I opened my cockpit manually and climbed out.

            "Hey, Brad!  What's wrong?!" Bit yelled.

            "Eh, I don't know.  Hold on…" I said, clearly frustrated.  I sighed and walked around to the left, where the Shadow Fox's damaged underside was visible.  I must've made some horrible sound, because Bit came running over with a worried look on his face.

            "Brad…?"

            "Ssh…" I held up my hand.  "Where's Leon?"

            "Uh, he's over by his Liger, why?"

            "Look." I pointed Bit to a hug gash running from part of the Shadow Fox's chest to its stomach.  There was a bright light flickering from somewhere inside, what I guessed were the remains of the Zoid Core fighting for life.  Bit's jaw dropped.

            "Leon?!" I shouted to him.  "Get over here!!"

            Leon nodded and ran over.  "What is it—Whoa…"

            "Yeah…Leon, you just destroyed my Zoid.  I don't know of _anyone_ on Zi that can repair a Zoid Core!" I clenched my teeth and fists, wanting nothing more than to knock Leon to the ground at that moment.

            "Whoa, hang on!  It was an accident, you don't think I'd do that on_ purpose_, do you?"

            "Well—"

            Bit must've read my mind, because he stepped in-between us and pushed my arms back.

            "Come on, now, guys!  Leon'll help you get a new Zoid, all right, Brad?"

            "Yeah, of course I will…"

            "Oh, yeah, sure…it's THAT easy to replace a one-of-a-kind Zoid like the Shadow Fox!! Bit, you can't tell me you'd be acting calm if you were in my position…"

            "Well…hey, but my Zoid's an Ultimate X, that's different…"

            "Doesn't matter…"  
            "I'm really sorry, Brad…I'll give you money to help buy whatever new Zoid you want—"

            "Leon, you're missing the point, I—"

            It took Naomi to shut us up.

            "BOYS!  What's the matter, here?"

            "Leon destroyed my Shadow Fox…" I hissed.

            "It was and ACCIDENT!" Leon defended.

            Naomi shook her head.  "Brad, I'm sorry your Zoid is trashed.  There's nothing we can do now.  Leon, you'll have to pay for majority of Brad's new Zoid, got it?"

            We both nodded.

            "Hey, that's exactly what they—hold on, how'd **you **get them to agree?"

            "That's my charm, Mr. Bit Cloud, something you seem to be completely lacking…"

            "Hey…"  
            All of us laughed some, but mind was forced.  I looked back to the dying Fox.  Bit and Leon left, Naomi staying a little longer.  She put her hand on my shoulder.

            "I really am sorry, Brad…I wish there was something I could do…why don't you go ahead and say good-bye…" She patted my shoulder and walked after the others, leaving me to my dying Zoid in the light of a setting desert sun.

             The Fox, feeling forgotten, let out a low, weak growl, but didn't move.  It couldn't.  I walked back around to the cockpit and stroked the Fox's muzzle, as you would a family dog.  It recognized this and let out a sort of sigh.  I looked into its giant eye, seeing that some light still came from it.

            "Well, Fox…it's been something…amazing…" As I said this, it let out a pained growl and the light from the core began to fade.  I continued to pet its muzzle.

            "You were a great partner…"

            The Zoid Core finally faded out completely now, and the light slowly left the Shadow Fox's eyes.   I coughed and tears began to run down my cheeks.  I began to think about my old blue Command Wolf…my very first Zoid…it would've been so painful to watch its life end at the bottom of that cliff…so I'm thankful I passed out and missed that part.  A low hissing came from the Fox's chest, almost like its dying breath.  I couldn't believe it.  It was actually gone now…cut down in a ZBC battle, too…I never expected this…

            Sadly, still wiping tears from my eyes, I turned to leave my Zoid…for good…that's when I heard a strange noise.

            It was a pitiful whimpering sound.  I wheeled around and stared at the Shadow Fox, thinking that that noise could never have come from it.

            But I was wrong.

            In the fading sunlight, I saw a small figure sort of flop out of the gash in the Fox's side.  I ran over and crouched down to see what it was.  I couldn't believe my eyes.

            A fox.  A real fox, alive…barely, I noticed a long cut all along its side, matching the Shadow Fox's wound.  I took off my vest and wrapped it around the fox, picking it up gently in my arms.  It didn't move…at all.

            I thought for sure it was dead, but while holding its weak body, I felt an equally weak heartbeat.  Still in shock, I looked from my Zoid to the small, dying fox I held in my arms, and finally to the Hovercargo several yards away.

            I needed to do something fast.  Still holding the animal as gently as I could, I sprinted off toward the Hovercargo.

**Shadowwolf:**  I really hope you enjoyed that!! Hopefully more will be up soon, along with more 1,000 Eyes.


End file.
